You're My Moonlight
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Donghae nama lelaki berumur 29 tahun itu. Rambutnya hitam, legam. Garis wajahnya tegas. Ekspresinya datar, sedatar hidupnya selama 29 tahun ini. Tapi siapa tahu mengurusi cabang perusahaan di Jangho malah membuat hidupnya berwarna. Memang ada apa disana? Ah, lebih tepatnya ada siapa disana?/ You're my vintage sweater and jeans/Final Chap Up!/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/BL/DLDR/Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Moonlight**

Sebuah cerita reka ulang

dari novel **Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu **by **Tere Liye**

.

.

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

Donghae – Eunhyuk Fanfiction

Warning: Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ Typo(s)

* * *

**Np: Super Junior D&amp;E Sweater and Jeans**

**o0o0o0o0o**

My God, she's prettier than yesterday

You're my vintage sweater and jeans

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

.

Donghae to Eunhyuk:

For me, he's light up the way I should go when it's dark

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

.

* * *

Donghae nama lelaki berumur 29 tahun itu.

Badannya tegap, kekar dengan beberapa tonjolan otot disana-sini.

Rambutnya hitam, legam.

Garis wajahnya tegas. Ekspresinya datar, sedatar hidupnya selama 29 tahun ini.

Donghae, merupakan anak semata wayang pengusaha sukses nan mendunia.

Ayahnya, Kangin memang seorang pengusaha sukses. Bisnisnya menggurita, membuatnya menjadikan salah satu pengusaha yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Anak-anak perusahaannya ada di tiap jengkal negara yang disebut negeri Gingseng itu.

Hidupnya layaknya jalan tol. Bebas tanpa hambatan.

Apapun bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Mobil mewah, rumah megah, harta belimpah.

Dia punya, dia memillikinya.

Tak tertinggal, Tuhan menganugrahkannya wajah nan tampan rupawan.

Campuran dari garis tegas seorang Kangin dengan kelembutan seorang Leeteuk.

Sempurna sudah hidupnya.

Tapi kenapa, di 29 tahun ini dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupan sempurna nya itu.

Ah entah lah.

Di malam yang bertabur bintang, sering dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulan.

Bertanya..

Ada apa dengan hidupnya?

Kenapa saat semua orang iri akan kehidupan sempurnanya justru dia merasa kurang?

Kenapa saat semua orang memperebutkan tempatnya sekarang justru dia ingin meninggalkan kesempurnaan itu?

Ada apa?

Bulan masih diatas sana, membulat sempurna dengan cahaya yang terang dilangit yang gelap.

Menemani setiap insan untuk beristirahat.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki ini.

Padahal jam yang ada di ruang kerjanya menunjukkan angka 23.00

Sudah terlalu jauh dari jam seharusnya dia pulang.

Tapi dia malah ada di sana.

Di lantai tertinggi di gedungnya tempat bekerja.

Menatap bulan dari bingkai jendela ruang kerjanya.

Bertanya pada bulan. Apa yang kurang dihidupnya?

Mendesah pelan, karna sang bulan tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ponselnya berdering. Menapilkan id caller sang ibu yang menghubunginya.

Menyuruhnya pulang tepatnya.

Dan Donghae pun menyerah, malam ini pun dia harus menyerah. Mungkin belum saat nya sang bulan menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin belum waktunya.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, bak roda yang terus berputar di turunan jalanan.

Selama itu juga pertanyaan Donghae tentang sesuatu yang kurang dihidupnya belum terjawab.

Sore ini, setelah mengikuti rapat yang alot tentang pendirian anak perusahaan di daerah Gangwon. Tepatnya di Desa Jangho, sebuah desa kecil di Korea Selatan. Donghae diberi mandat sebagai ketua berhubung sang ayah tak bisa mengawasi langsung pendirian anak perusahaan itu.

Donghae hanya bisa mengiyakan. Anggap saja bekerja sembari berlibur. Mengingat Jangho adalah salah satu tempat tujuan di Korea Selatan yang terkenal dengan wisata airnya.

Mobil audi hijau milik Donghae melintas membelah jalanan seoul di sore menuju malam ini.

Ditugaskan ke Jangho esok membuat Donghae ingin sejenak berkeliling menikmati Seoul.

Seoul di sore hari, dengan ratusan pegawai yang hendak kembali ke rumah menyebabkan jalanan macet. Donghae menghela napasnya. Lihatlah, bis-bis itu penuh sesak dengan penumpang. Belum lagi mobil-mobil yang berjejer membuat sesak jalanan. Sementara di trotoar jalanan tak kalah ramai dengan para pejalan kaki.

Donghae kembali menghela napasnya. Lampu jalanan kini berwarna hijau, mempersilahkan para pengendara untuk kembali menginjak gas kendaraannya.

Ternyata Seoul penuh sesak dengan manusia. Donghae melonggarkan dasi dilehernya.

29 tahun dia hidup, lelaki itu sama sekali belum pernah merasakan naik kendaraan umum. Donghae terkekeh kecil mengingatnya.

Bagaimana rasanya? Berdesakan di kereta atau bis?

Sungguh tak terbayangkan.

Irisnya menyapu jalanan yang satu dua tampak seniman jalanan tengah beraksi.

Duh, kontras sekali dengan hidupnya yang boleh dibilang bahkan hanya dengan ongkang-ongkang kaki saja uang sudah menghampirinya.

Tersadar, lelaki ini malah sudah tiba di stasiun Seoul. Entah bagaimana dia menyetir hingga bisa sampai kemari.

Manusia bak ditumpahkan, stasiun ini ramai, penuh sesak.

Peron-peron berjejer tegap.

Orang-orang mengantre menunggu kereta datang.

Kereta?

Donghae tersenyum, lantas mendekat ke arah penjual tiket.

"Satu tiket untuk ke Jangho" ucapnya pada petugas.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

"Kau yakin akan naik kereta?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Donghae tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Ne, eomma" Balasnya singkat tapi sungguh tak dapat dimengerti oleh Leeteuk. Kenapa harus kereta? Tiba di Jangho nanti bagaimana kalau anaknya itu tak membawa mobilnya?

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi, masih sangsi dengan keputusan sang anak. Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne, eomma. Jangho itu kecil, tak seperti Seoul. Kurasa tak membawa mobil pun tak masalah" Ucap Donghae dan Leeteuk mau tak mau mengangguk setuju, mengiyakan perkataan sang anak sematawayangnya.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Kembali ke stasiun seoul..

Di sambut peron-peron yang berdiri kokoh.

Bedanya saat ini manusia tak menyemut membuat sesak. Berhubung jam kerja memang sudah lewat.

Donghae sudah bersiap ketika pengumuman mengatakan keretanya hampir tiba.

Satu koper di tangan kanannya dirasa cukup menjadi bekal selama berada di Jangho nanti. Di tambah tas punggung ukuran sedang yang sudah digendongnya sedari tadi.

Wuss..

Kereta itu berhenti, kecepatan yang dimilikinya menerbangan satu dua anak rambut Donghae.

Lelaki itu menyeret kopernya, melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gerbong kereta.

Nomor kursi yang tertera di karcisnya berada tepat di dekat jendela. Membuatnya tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan selama 4 jam perjalanan rasanya tak buruk juga. Membenahi barang-barangnya, Donghae kemudian beringsut duduk menatap jendela yang masih menampilkan peron-peron di stasiun dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Bel berdentang, suara petugas yang mengatakan kereta akan segera melaju lagi-lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum. Sampai jumpa, Seoul.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Menakjubkan!

Bagaimana tidak?

Pemandangan pesawahan dengan padi yang menguning membuat Donghae takjub!

Para petani tampak bersemangat memanen hasil tanamannya. Musim panen tiba!

Burung-burung pipit terbang rendah. Seekor kerbau bertanduk nampak asyik berkubang di sungai kecil. Kereta yang Donghae tumpangi masih setia mengekor diatas rel. Satu dua tampak anak-anak kecil yang melambai ke arah kereta.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang menangkup lengannya. Pukul 10.00. satu jam sudah dilewatinya diatas kereta listrik ini.

Menguap sejenak.. rasanya lama-lama bosan juga menatap sawah yang tengah menguning itu. Donghae menengokkan kepalanya ke depan dan kebelakang bermaksud mencar penjual minuman atau apalah itu untuk mengusir kantuknya. Tapi toh ternyata lelaki itu malah berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju gerbong makan.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Pintu gerbong otomatis terbuka, Donghae melangkah masuk ke gerbong makan. Disini tak begitu ramai. hanya segelntir penumpang yang menempati, mungkin mereka yang tak sempat menyantap sarapan pagi. Mendekati petugas, Donghae memesan espresso dan beberapa kudapan sekedar mengganjal perut lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang ada di pojok gerbong. Lebih tenang, lebih leluasa menyimak pemandangan ke luar.

Donghae menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi gerbong. Tertangkap oleh iris hitamnya sebuah keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak kecil yang diapit kedua orang tuanya. Tampak bahagia. Melirik ke sebelah kanan, Donghae mendapati sepasang kekasih yang asyik bercengkrama.

"Pesanannya, tuan" Pelayan gerbong mengantar pesanan pada penumpang yang duduk di meja depan Donghae.

Donghae menoleh, mengabaikan sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah tertawa bahagia. Bukankah dia yang lebih dulu memesan dibanding dengan penumpang itu? Bukankah pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya itu baru saja duduk di meja didepannya ? itu seharusnya pesanan miliknya, bukan? Donghae bangkit hendak bertanya.

Suara teriakan juru masak dapur mendahului Donghae. Pelayan tadi memang salah antar. "Pesanan itu untuk yang duduk dipojok gerbong, bukan yang itu, Pabo!" Maki sang juru masak. Yang di teriaki mengecek kembali daftar pesanan yang ada di kantongnya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya sembari nyengir "Maaf, keliru"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Donghae.

Dan Donghae yang berdiri hendak bertanya soal pesanannya pun membeku, seketika.

"E-eh. Tidak apa.. untuk ia saja. Aku belakangan" Ucap Donghae. Dapat kau tangkap dengan jelas gagu perkataannya.

Entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Wajahnya memanas, menjalar sampai ke telinga. Kaku? Salah tingkah? Ah, mungkin lebih dari pada orang yang baru saja melihat penampakan makhluk tak kasat mata. Tapi, untungnya pemuda itu bukan makhluk tak kasat mata tadi. Duh, mendadak jantungnya bertalu-talu bak genderang perang.

Pemuda itu kembali membalikkan badannya, kembali membelakangi Donghae. Pelayan tadi yang hendak mengambil kembali nampan ditangannya urung dilakukannya dan malah menata pesanan Donghae di meja pemuda itu. Sekedar ucapan terimakasih atau basa-basi sama sekali tak Donghae terima dari pemuda itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Donghae sedang tak ingin repot-repot memikirkannya. Dia malah sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalanya, membekukan badannya, mempercepat degupan jantungnya. Sesuatu yang amat asing bagi Donghae, pun sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Satu perasaan yang aneh, yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

Pemuda itu sibuk dengan santapannya sedang Donghae tengah sibuk dengan degupan kencang di dadanya. Duh, menatap wajah pemuda itu sekali saja membuat Donghae merasakan perasaan aneh nan asing ini. lihatlah pemuda itu, mengenakan sweater putih oversize membuat tubuhnya tampak mungil, rambut coklat caramelnya, tampak lembut untuk disentuh.

Pelayan yang ternyata selalu salah mengantarkan pesanan itu kini menghampiri Donghae dan menyerahkan pesanannya. Tak lagi salah meja, sudah diingatkan lagi oleh si juru masak yang tadi meneriakinya. Tapi Donghae terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, kudapan diatas piring si pemuda sudah berpindah tempat. Pemuda itu menyesap espresso yang seharusnya pesanan Donghae itu. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, pemuda itu memutar kursinya pelan dan menoleh ke luar jendela membuat Donghae kini leluasa menatap separuh wajahnya.

Wahai bulan, jangan cemburu ya? Nampakya kini Donghae lebih menyukai tuk menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Tatapannya sendu, garis mukanya meyiratkan kelelahan. Ah, kenapa Donghae rasanya ingin mengusir tatapan menyedihkan itu? Kenapa dia merasa penasaran tuk melihat lengkungan senyuman di wajah pemuda itu?

Donghae menelan ludah, masih sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda itu. Sawah yang menguning kini tergantikan perumahan penduduk. Pemuda itu mendadak menoleh ke arah Donghae membuatnya gelagapan. Duh, ketahuan! Donghae nyengir sembari tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai!"

Sekejapan mata tatapan keduanya terputus, pemuda itu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar kereta membuat Donghae mendesah pelan. Mungkin orang lain akan marah dengan perlakuan pemuda itu, mana ada yang disapa malah memalingkan muka. Memangnya Donghae patung hiasan gerbong makan?

Dan Donghae? Apa pula yang barusan dilakukannya itu? Duh, sungguh baru kali ini hanya untuk menyapa orang saja dia sampai salah tingkah, ck!

Tapi sebuah senyuman kali ini lebar bertengger diwajah tampannya.

'Dia menoleh! Dia menoleh ke arahku. Oh Tuhan, apa maksudnya?' Ucapnya berteriak senang dalam hatinya.

Ah.. Donghae.. Donghae.. nampaknya kau harus banyak belajar dalam urusan ini.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Waktu kembali bergulir.

Bahkan Donghae tak menyadari ini adalah bulan ketiganya berada di Jangho.

Tak masalah, toh Donghae menikmati waktunya mengurusi proyeknya disini.

Jangho tempat yang menyenangkan, penduduknya tak sepadat di Seoul.

Udara bersih tersaji ditiap harinya, berbeda jauh dengan Seoul yang banyak kadar karbon monoksidanya. Tapi, sebanyak apapun perbedaan Jangho dengan Seoul, satu yang sama. Menatap bulan. Satu kegiatan yang tetap Donghae lakukan. Bak sebuah ritual yang wajib dilaksanakan ditiap harinya. Persis seperti malam ini, di lantai paling tinggi bangunan –walaupun sepenuhnya belum jadi bangunan- karena masih dalam proses konstruksi yang kelak akan menjadi anak perusahaan ayahnya itu, Donghae kembali menatap bulan yang kali ini menyabit cantik dipeluk awan malam. Amat menyenangkan menatap bulan dari ketinggian lantai 15 ini. setidaknya ampuh mengusir penat setelah seharian bekerja. Ya, Donghae memang menginap di konstruksi bangunan anak perusahaannya ini. Niatnya sih ingin lebih akrab dengan bawahannya. Toh Donghae tak peduli meskipun dia anak dari seorang presdir sekali pun, toh mereka masih sesama manusia, lantas apa yang musti dibedakan? Dan sifat Donghae yang satu inilah yang membuat para pekerjanya terharu dan begitu menurut padanya. Donghae amat disegani dan di hormati, tipe pemimpin yang bersifat merakyat. Bahkan lelaki ini tahu persis satu persatu seluk beluk karyawan yang ada dalam pengawasannya.

Malam ini, kembali Donghae menaiki anak-anak tangga. Gedung cabang itu masih jauh dari kata selesai. Dari kejauhan mungkin sudah tampak seperti gedung yang utuh, namun belum berdinding. Jam 11 malam, dengan bulan yang masih menyabit kali ini.

"Ternyata disini!" Suara itu memecah senyap, membuat Donghae menengok spontan. Tampak Amber –satu-satunya perempuan disana- menghampiri Donghae.

Amber adalah asisten Donghae dalam mengawasi proyek pembangunan anak cabang di Jangho. Para pegawai sering menyebutnya kembaran Donghae. Karena gadis itu memang memiliki wajah yang persis seperti lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, Donghae menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duduk bersamanya. Amber nyengir sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana berani dia duduk di tubir bangunan seperti boss nya itu? Setidaknya dia masih sayang nyawa, tak nekad seperti bossnya itu.

"Amber-ah. Kau mau mencoba ini?" Tawar Donghae sembari menunjukkan sesuatu ke arah gadis tomboi itu.

"Apa itu, sajang-nim?" Tanya Amber mulai tertarik, gampang sekali merebut perhatian gadis itu. Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"Kemari dan aku akan menunjukkan cara pakainya" Ucap Donghae dengan senyuman jahilnya. Amber merengut, enak saja!

"Kalau begitu tak jadi. Aku tak tertarik. Aku masih sayang nyawaku!" Ucap Amber masih merengut, Donghae terbahak dibuatnya. Baiklah-baiklah.. biar dia yang mengalah. Donghae mundur dari posisi duduknya menjadi disamping si gadis tomboi, meninggalkan tubir gedung yang tadi disinggahinya.

"Nah, begitu dong" Ucap Amber tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengambil benda yang tadi Donghae tunjukkan padanya.

"Wooh! Ini teleskop?" Ucap Amber antusias, matanya membulat. Donghae terbahak. Mana ada teleskop di gedung konstruksi? Gadis ini benar-benar, ck!

"Itu teropong, bukan teleskop" Jelas Donghae sembari mengusak surai pendek Amber. Amber termenung untuk kemudian terbahak, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Nah itu maksudku, sajang-nim" Ucapnya kemudian mencoba memakai teropong itu.

"Wooooh! Aku bisa lihat meteor dari sini!" Ucap Amber yang tentunya hanya candaan bodohnya. Mana bisa teropong sampai bisa melihat meteor, dasar!

Amber masih mengarahkan teropong itu ke segala arah. Kali ini ke jalanan depan bangunan konstrusi. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Sajang-nim! Lihat! Lihat! Kawai!" Ucap Amber setengah memekik girang, aish berisik sekali bocah ini?

"Hmm" Donghae hanya berdehem menanggapi gadis yang over excited itu. Beberapa ratus meter dari sana ada perumahan penduduk dan rumah sakit daerah, satu-satunya rumah sakit terbesar di Jangho.

"Aigo~ Lihat sajangnim, aah~ dia manis sekali" Amber masih antusias dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seseorang yang manis? Ah~ Donghae juga pernah melihatnya. Dulu. Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Di gerbong kereta makan. Donghae tersenyum mengingat kebodohannya dulu. Uh, apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu? Berdegup kencang dengan wajah yang memanas. Duh.. sementara gadis disampingnya ini malah seperti supporter bola melihat seseorang yang manis itu.

"Sajang-nim, kau harus melihatnya!" Amber menyerahkan teropongnya karena Donghae sama sekali tak menggubris celotehnya. Demi membuat ketenangan kembali, Donghae pun meraih teropong itu dan mengarahkannya ke bawah, ke arah yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Amber.

"Ternyata yang kau sebut manis itu nenek-nenek itu?" Donghae bergurau, Amber mendengus. Enak saja, seleranya bukan nenek-nenek juga.

"Bukan yang itu sajang! Itu! Yang sedang berjalan di depan Rumah Sakit! Dia pakai sweater merah!" Jelas Amber masih antusias. Donghae menyeringai. Ada-ada saja gadis benar saja dengan jarak ratusan meter dia bisa melihat warna baju seseorang lewat teropong? Bahkan teropong super pun Donghae rasa tak bisa sampai seperti itu. Semuanya sama saja. Akan terlihat kemerah-merahan.

"Ketemu?" Ucap Amber masih menggebu. Donghae hendak menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun ketika dia menelusuri jalanan Rumah Sakit, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Sontak saja dia kehilangan kata-kata. Teropong yang dipakainya ini hayalah teropong biasa. Dia sama sekali tak tahu warna baju apa yang dipakai seseorang yang dilihatnya lewat teropong milik insinyur bangunan itu. Tapi dia sungguh mengenalinya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ditemuinya 3 bulan lalu. Pemuda yang menganggapnya patung hiasan gerbong makan.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

Sejak malam itu, tak perduli ada bulan atau tidak, langit gelap atau tidak. Donghae selalu duduk di tubir lantai 15. Teropong adalah benda wajib yang harus di bawanya. Itu adalah senjatanya saat itu. Menyapu bersih tiap jengkal radius lima meter desa Jangho. Tak ketinggalan, jalanan depan Rumah Sakit adalah jalan yang wajib di 'cek' bahkan kalau sampai di tiap jengkalnya. Melupakan sang rembulan, yang kembali harus cemburu karena diacuhkan.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Tidak ada. Pemuda manis itu tak lagi di temukan di depan jalanan Rumah Sakit. Ah, mungkin di jalan lain? Donghae kembali bertingkah bodoh dengan menelusuri jalanan lain yang menurutnya mungkin saja dilewati pemuda itu. Hatinya terjerembab dalam satu pengharapan. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? T-I-D-A-K-A-D-A. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang jadi gurauannya pun tak terlihat lagi. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Sajang-nim! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Amber datang dengan suara berisiknya. Donghae menghela napas. Jangan sampai ketahuan gadis berisik ini!

Melihat respon sang boss, Amber tersenyum miring. "Kau masih penasaran, ya?" Ucapya dengan nada jahilnya, Donghae menghela napas. Sial, ketahuan!

"Penasaran dengan nenek-nenek itu ya?" Sindir Amber yang kemudian terbahak melihat ekspresi konyol Donghae.

Donghae melotot melihat Amber yang terpingkal. "Tidak. Enak saja" Donghae mendengus, Amber masih terpingkal sama sekali tak percaya apa yang dikatakan boss nya. Mana ada yang tak penasaran tapi tiap sore sampai tengah malam kerjaannya hanya menghabiskan waktu disini dengan teropong, huh!

"Sajang-nim. Jangan hanya melihat dari sini. Kenapa tidak dicari saat siang hari. Kan bisa saja malam itu hanya kebetulan" Ucap Amber sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Donghae mendengus kemudian berlalu dari sana setelah sebelumnya mengusak surai si gadis tomboi. Tapi dia mencatat baik-baik saran Amber barusan. Benar juga, kenapa tidak dicari saat matahari masih menggantung di langit? Donghae tersenyum lebar saat menuruni tangga menuju kamarnya.

Besoknya, dari pagi Donghae sudah begitu sibuk mengacak-acak kopernya. Memilah-milih baju yang paling keren yang dimilikinya. Membuat semua pegawai terheran-heran, tumben sekali atasan mereka tak memimpin do'a pagi? Padahal biasanya saat sinaran mentari menyeruak masuk ke rangka gedung itu, Donghae sudah siap di halaman gedung menunggu para pegawai untuk melakukan ritual do'a pagi sebelum bekerja.

Selesai dengan acara memilih bajunya, Donghae keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah separuh was-was separuh cemas separuhnya bermacam-macam rasa. Mana pernah Donghae seperti ini? bukankah diperusahaan pusat dia selalu pecaya diri? Disini kenapa jadi begini?

Para pegawai sibuk bertanya, melihat sang atasan yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja biru langitnya. Donghae hanya sekilas berkata dia ada urusan. Yang lain tak banyak bertanya, cukup berkata untuk Donghae berhati-hati di jalan. Donghae mendesah lega, setidaknya tak sulit untuk sekedar melewati para pegawainya. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku sampai dengan kencangnya Amber berteriak. "SAJANGNIM, FIGHTING! JANGAN LUPA KENALKAN AKU PADANYA!" Teriak Amber lantang dari lantai 2. Donghae menepuk pelan keningnya. Dasar gadis berisik!

Tak ayal, gosip tentang sang atasan yang mengincar warga desa menjadi buah bibir para pekerja. Dimulai dari para pekerja yang mengaduk semen di lantai dasar, naik ke para pekerja yang mengangkut batu-bata. Sampai di lantai di mana para pekerja menyusun besi-besi di lantai 15. Tentu, mereka menyemangati sang atasan.

Sementara si Objek buah bibir kini berdiri kaku di bawah pohon mahoni. Mendesah resah. Bingung? Kenapa dia sampai disini? Memang kenapa kalau nanti bertemu dengan si pemuda itu? Lalu memang dia akan berkata apa? Duh.. kenapa Donghae bak layangan putus begini? Tak tahu arah.

15 menit berlalu, kicau burung pipit masih menemani namja itu. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan si pemuda. Donghae tertawa dalam hati. Apa pula yang dilakukannya ini? Astaga.

Donghae hendak membalik badan. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu seakan menyuruh kakinya untuk tak melangkah. Donghae kembali mendesah resah sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Bagai melihat oasis di padang pasir, Hati Donghae menggebu. Pemuda itu justru muncul dari belokan jalan.. ke? Oh Tuhan! Dia tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Donghae panik. Jantungnya kembali bertalu kencang.

Oh Tuhan, pemuda itu mengenakan sweater merah. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih salju. Pemuda itu memang manis. Apapun yang dikenakannya tetap saja membuatnya terlihat manis. Donghae tak sempat berpikir panjang. Yang ada dia malah berbalik membelakangi si pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu, pura-pura melihat burung pipit yang satu dua terbang rendah di dekat pohon tempatnya berada

Donghae menelan ludah. Pemuda itu dengan santai melewatinya. Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan? Tidak tahu. Pemuda itu mau kemana? Tidak tahu. Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Tidak tahu!

Ah, tapi entah bagaimana, kali ini kakinya melangkah mengikuti pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu masuk ke halaman rumah sakit, Donghae ikut. Pemuda itu membeli balon terbang, Donghae ikut. Walau tak ikut membeli. Pemuda itu memasuki bangsal anak-anak, Donghae ikut, masih mengikuti kemana pun pemuda itu melangkah.

Anak-anak yang menjadi penghuni bangsal itu sontak berteriak senang menyambut kedatangannya. Bukan, bukan kedatangan Donghae.. melainkan kedatangan pemuda itu. Seketika, guratan misterius yang sedari tadi menempel di paras manisnya lenyap digantikan wajah berseri-seri. Duh, melihatnya membuat jantung Donghae rasanya tertikam sesuatu. Menancap kuat di hatinya. Membuatnya mematung di pintu bangsal.

Pemuda itu membagikan balon terbang yang tadi dibelinya. Anak-anak makin berseru senang, Donghae malah berhap dia juga akan mendapat satu. Sayang, sampai pemuda itu keluar dari pintu bangsal, satu jam kemudian, melewati Donghae layaknya patung selamat datang, Donghae masih tak mendapat balon dari sang pemuda. Lelaki itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku di lorong. Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekali pun pemuda itu tak melihat ke arahnya?

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Vintage Sweater and Jeans**

**0o0o0o0**

**.:T B C:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Moonlight**

Chapter 2

Sebuah cerita reka ulang

dari novel sebuah novel luar biasa

**Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu **

By

**Tere Liye**

.

.

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

Donghae – Eunhyuk Fanfiction

Warning: Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ Typo(s)/ DLDR!

* * *

Np: Super Junior D&amp;E Sweater and Jeans

**o0o0o0o0o**

My God, he's prettier than yesterday

You're my vintage sweater and jeans

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

.

Donghae to Eunhyuk:

For me, he's light up the way I should go when it's dark

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

.

* * *

"Bagaimana sajang-nim, sukses?" Amber bertanya sambil tertawa.

Sebal, Donghae melempar gadis berisik itu dengan kulit pisang. Pas! Mengenai kepalanya. Amber tertawa tambah lebar. Sebal, Donghae sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang Amber baru sekali bertanya, tapi jika dijumlahkan dengan para pekerja konstruksi lainnya, bisa disimpulkan berapa kali Donghae mendapat pertanyaan yang sama sepanjang sore ini.

Malam itu, setelah kejadian tadi pagi, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berdiam diri di lantai 15. Donghae sibuk menatap lampu-lampu Rumah Sakit dari kejauhan. Sementara Amber asyik ngupil. Malas melanjutkan menggoda sang boss, dari pada dilempar lagi.

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa menarik perhatian?" Donghae bertanya tiba-tiba, membalikkan badannya menghadap si gadis tomboi.

"Perhatian?" Amber masih asyik menggali lubang hidungnya.

"Eh? Err.. seseorang?"

Amber tertawa mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan sang boss. "Aku belum pernah pacaran, sajang-nim" Ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Donghae mengusap rambutnya. Percuma bertanya pada gadis berisik yang ternyata bernasib sama dengannya dalam hal percintaan ini. Dan malam itu dihabiskan tanpa solusi sama sekali.

Besoknya, Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali.

Kembali menunggu di bawah pohon Mahoni yang kemarin ditempatinya. Meski lelaki itu merasa jantungnya akan lepas, tapi dia berjanji untuk tidak memalingkan lagi wajahnya.

Namun..

Sial!

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi lewat begitu saja. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya walau sesenti pun. Seperti seorang pertapa yang konsisten menuju pertapaannya. Beruntungnya dia masih memiliki rambut yang nampak lembut jika disentuh. Eh? Sedang apa kita tadi? Kenapa jadi membahas pertapa segala? Ck.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Kali ini tak membawa balon-balon terbang. Langsung melewati lorong menuju bangsal anak-anak.

Donghae bagai bebek yang tersuruk-suruk ikut.

Lagi-lagi anak-anak berseru riang menyambut. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Satu anak yang sudah diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah malah dengan girang meloncat dari tempat tidurnya lantas memeluk erat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tertawa. Ah~ Donghae lagi-lagi tertikam di depan pintu bangsal melihat tawa pemuda itu.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**It's like I've meet Marilyn in front of me**

**I wanna grab your wrist like this**

**Wherever I go with you, I would like**

**Even it's in my dreams**

**Ah Ah its love starting?**

**Ah Ah, Okay**

**o0o0o0o0o**

'Bagaimana menarik perhatiannya?' Donghae mendesis pelan sembari berpikir. Dan kalimat itu terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Asyik dengan pemikirannya, Donghae tak menyadari tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh sisa potongan kaca di pintu bangsal yang pecah dan belum sempat dilepas itu. Kemarin tersenggol kereta dorong pasien, memecahkan separuhnya.

Tangan kanan lelaki itu justru mencengkram ujung-ujungnya yang tajam.

Kaget.

Donghae mengaduh.

'Eh! tapi bagaimana menarik perhatiannya?'

Lima menit berlalu. Donghae kini terduduk di dalam bangsal. Dikelilingi anak-anak. Tangannya yang tadi tak sengaja 'ditancapkan' ke pecahan kaca tengah diperban oleh pemuda itu. Aduh, hati Donghae kebat-kebit menatap wajah si pemuda dari dekat. Bisa dilihatnya lipgloss yang menangkup bibir cherry itu dan uh~ mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat napas Donghae sesak, sesak yang menyenangkan. Aduh ibu, jantungnya seakan mau meledak.

Tetapi, pemuda itu selama membalutkan perban di tangan Donghae sedetik pun tak pernah membalas tatapannya.

Hanya terdiam.

Khyusyuk dengan kegiatannya membalut luka di telapak tangan lelaki itu.

Ujung-ujung perban disatukan, disimpul rapih.

Selesai.

Donghae masih terdiam disana.

Duduk sendirian ditinggal disalah satu ranjang, sementara pemuda tadi kembali bercanda dengan anak-anak. Lantas satu jam kemudian melangkah keluar dari bangsal.

Tanpa sedetikpun merasa perlu menoleh.

Sama seperti kemarin.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**This wine and the perfume of feeling have got me drunk**

**I'll engrave every single thing, it's called miracle**

**Ah Ah time passses us by**

**Ah Ah okay**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Bagaimana sajang-nim, sukses?" Amber bertanya sambil tertawa.

Kali ini Donghae melemparkan potongan batu-bata sebagai jawaban. Amber bermanufer ala tokoh Matrix, menghindar. Celaka kalau sampai kena,tapi toh gadis itu malah tertawa semakin lebar.

Semantara Donghae?

Sebaal sekali!

Pemuda itu sedikit pun tak perduli padanya.

Ditolak?

Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian memandang perban yang membalut telapak tangan kanannya.

Duh, sebenarnya apa yang diharapkannya?

Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Dilangit sana sang rembulan membulat sempurna, sayang awan kelabu menyelimuti bintang gemintang membuat langit tampak senyap. Sesenyap hati Donghae.

Baiklah, Donghae sudah memutuskannya. Lelaki itu akan melupakannya.

Semua perasaan ini harusnya dari dulu memang dimusnahkan. Seharusnya Donghae tak usah berharap banyak. Terdiam, Donghae menatap laut dari kejauhan.

Menghela napas sejenak lantas kembali berdebat dengan hatinya.

Perasaan ini hanya merusak rutinitasnya. Dua hari ini bahkan dia tak terlalu bersemangat untuk bekerja. Malah sibuk merangkai potret sang pemuda di langit-langit bangunan konstruksi.

Nyengir sendiri. Tersenyum sendiri.

Memberikan harapan-harapan kosong.

Dan Donghae sudah bertekad. Mulai besok dia akan melupakan pemuda itu. Besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi, dan begitupun seterusnya.

Gurauan para pekerja konstruksi beberapa hari ini mulai mereda. Satu dua masih ada yang sering nyeletuk "Kasihan boss kita, ditolak mentah-mentah" Yang kemudian ditimpali oleh yang lainnya " Jangan diganggu! Orang yang sedang patah hati biasanya sensitif. Kau mau dipecat, eoh?" dan Donghae hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan 'rahasia' itu.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You're My Moonlight**

**Chapter 2**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Teropong itu disimpan di ruangan insinyur bangunan. Lagi pula kini Donghae dan para pekerjanya memiliki kegiatan baru. Seluruh gedung kini ditutup jaring-jaring, mencegah material jatuh sembarangan. Pengerjaan bagian dalam gedung dimulai. Sisa jaring mereka gunakan untuk melingkari tepi-tepi lantai 15. Setelah diberi penghalang, lantai 15 menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk bermain.

Lapangan bola.

Lepas bekerja, dengan penerangan lampu dari atas gedung konstruksi, para pekerja bermain sepak bola. Donghae yang mengusulkan yang sangat disambut antusias para pekerjanya. Riang, mereka bisa sejenak melepas penat selepas bekerja. Maka hari-hari bermain bola tiba, berusaha melupakan pemuda itu. Malah belakangan ini Donghae membenak: _'Pemuda itu sombong sekali. Dia pasti orang jahat. Buat apa pula makan hati mengingatnya!'_. Sayang, sesaat setelah membenak Donghae malah nyengir sendiri, menggiggit-gigit guling, bertingkah aneh. Membuat Amber mengernyit keheranan, semoga boss nya tak apa-apa.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You're My Moonlight**

**Donghae - Eunhyuk**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Seminggu berlalu.

Minggu yang berat bagi Donghae.

Bukan, bukan karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi karena perkara hatinya yang entah mengapa selalu saja tertuju pada pemuda itu.

Malam ini, saat lagi-lagi bulan membulat sempurna dilangit sana, Donghae baru selesai menghadiri rapat bulanan bersama para petinggi perusahaan pusat di jantung desa Jangho.

Hampir tengah malam. Rapat yang alot dan melelahkan.

Ada banyak poin evaluasi yang berhasil didapatkan dari rapat yang alot itu.

Udara malam menusuk kulit, musim gugur hampir tiba. Donghae mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Hampir tengah malam, dan sudah tidak ada angkutan umum yang berkeliaran di desa kecil macam Jangho ini. Hanya ada satu pilihan untuk kembali ke tempat konstruksi. Jalan kaki. Untung tadi sekretaris ayahnya menawarkan tumpangan padahal arah ke Seoul dan ke tempat konstruksi bertolak belakang. Donghae yang merasa tak enak minta diturunkan di tengah-tengah pusat hiburan malam, dari sana hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi menuju tempat konstruksi.

Donghae berjalan di tengah gemerlap lampu papan-nama tempat hiburan. Jangho, meskipun sebuah desa kecil, tapi tempat hiburan malam pun tampak berjamur disini. Donghae menguap, tak perduli. Lebih baik cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya besok.

Saat melintasi sudut-sudut gelap, Donghae melihat beberapa pasangan yang tampak asyik sendiri, menyudut di remang-remang jalan. Di salah satu sudut itu terdengar seseorang yang membentak, menyuruh pergi siapapun yang tengah menyudutkannya. Donghae mengangkat bahu tak perduli. Paling juga sedang jual mahal. Bukan urusannya, pikirnya sembari terus melangkah.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya. Sosok itu tengah berteriak di remang-remang selasar pertokoan.

Tidak mungkin! Donghae mendesis.

Sosok itu dikerumuni sekitar 4 orang lelaki yang semakin jahil menggodanya. Berteriak sembari berusaha menerobos kerumunan, sosok itu hendak berlari. Sayang salah seorang dari kerumunan itu menyambar tas gendong yang dipakainya.

"KEMBALIKAN!" si pemuda berteriak marah tapi kerumunan itu malah tertawa-tawa, tidak perduli.

"Kembalikan!" Kali ini si pemuda berseru dengan paraunya, kerumunan itu malah mencolek tubuhnya sebagai jawaban.

"K-e-m-b-a-l-i-k-a-n!" Donghae mendesis tajam. Kerumunan itu menoleh

Kerumunan itu menyeringai menyepelekan malah ada yang bertingkah sangat sopan dengan cara meludah. Berkelahi? Siapa takut. Donghae pemegang sabuk hitam ini, apa yang perlu ditakutkannya hanya untuk menghadap pemuda-pemuda tak berguna itu?

Donghae memukuli mereka satu-persatu, sialnya malah ada yang sampai lari tunggang-langgang. Lebih parah lagi, malah teman dari pemuda-pemuda tengil itu ada yang sampai menggodanya "Hei seksi, kau kuat sekali" Ucapnya dengan kerlingan mata nakal dan Donghae dengan senang hati mendaratkan bogem mentahnya padanya.

Meraih tas yang tadi sempat direbut para pemuda tengil itu, Donghae kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang seminggu ini susah payah dilupakannya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan. Donghae tersenyum, apalagi maksudnya kalau bukan _'tenang, ada aku'_. Tapi si pemuda hanya terdiam, tak juga membalas tatapannya. Setelah mengambil kembali tasnya, pemuda itu malah berlari meninggalkan Donghae di sana.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya.

Astaga.

Ternyata masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Patung batu? Donghae tersenyum kecut sembari kembali melangkah. Sesekali menghela napas. Mungkin pemuda itu takut melihatnya kalap menghajar kerumunan tengil itu tadi.

Tapi sesuatu mengusik pikirnya. Untuk apa pemuda itu malam-malam di tempat hiburan malam seperti ini? Donghae kembali menghela napas. Menjauhkan berbagai pemikiran aneh yang hinggap. Toh, Donghae juga ada disini, tapi dia tak seperti kerumunan tengil itu, kan? Jadi bisa saja si pemuda itu pun mungkin sedang bernasib sama dengannya.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You're my vintage sweater and jeans**

**Fitted to my body**

**My own vintage sweater and jeans**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Musnah!

Musnah sudah usaha kerasnya untuk melupakan sosok si pemuda dari benaknya.

Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi, yang ada Donghae malah kembali mengukir sosok si pemuda di langit-langit gedung konstruksi. Wajah sendu ketika bertemu di gerbong makan, wajah riang di bangsal anak-anak, wajah yang tidak memperdulikan eksistensi Donghae, wajah misterus. Malam itu, Donghae habiskan hanya untuk mengukir sosok itu dan tertidur saat fajar hampir menyingsing dengan sebuah senyuman yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Dan ketika lelaki itu terbangun saat bias-bias sinaran mentari malu-malu menyeruak masuk ke bangunan konstruksi, hal pertama yang dipikirkanya adalah..

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu?

Melupakan poin-poin evaluasi hasil rapat kemarin. Biar saja, itu bisa nanti lagi.

Lelaki itu justru segera bergegas tuk melesat ke rumah sakit pusat Jangho, membuat para pekerjanya kebingungan dengan tingkah atasannya itu.

Entahlah, Perasaan itu tak tertahankan, sesuatu menikung hatinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

Apa perlu kau menemui pemuda itu lagi? Sepotong hatinya menyuruh mundur teratur. Ya, setidaknya bisa mengajaknya mengobrol, bukan? Sepotong hatinya yang lain malah menyemangati. Dia bisa bertanya nama? Lalu mengajaknya berteman, bukan? Ya, apa salahnya berteman? Kalau dia masih tak perduli? Ya, setidaknya kan Donghae sudah mencoba. Donghae tersenyum lebar dengan pembelaan separuh hatinya.

Berteman.

Bukan ide yang buruk.

Tiba di jalanan, sang raja siang sudah merangkak naik. Pemuda itu pasti sudah lewat sini, bahkan mungkin sudah berada di bangsal anak-anak itu. Donghae pun melesat menuju Rumah Sakit, menapaki lorong-lorong yang ramai dengan manusia.

Benar saja, pemuda itu ada di sana. Tengah membagikan balon-balon terbang pada anak-anak itu.

Balon itu berwarna warni. Senada dengan hatinya yang kini tengah berwarna merah-kuning-hijau dan warna lainnya melihat si pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum itu. Donghae hanya terdiam di depan bangsal.

Dia harus bisa mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Lagi-lagi sepotong hatinya menyemangati, Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

'Hai, aku Donghae, boleh berkenalan?' Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak-tidak! Itu teralu biasa.

'Hai, aku Donghae. Kau manis sekali hari ini' Donghae menepuk keningnya jangan bilang dia hendak menggoda si pemuda dengan berkata seperti itu.

Duh, lalu bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya?

Separuh kaca yang pecah itu masih belum diganti.

Donghae menatap potongan kaca pecah di pintu bangsal. Menelan ludahnya sembari memutar otaknya, tapi tak sempat untuk berpikir panjang apalagi jernih.

Dan ya, ide 'briliant' itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Mengigit bibir. Mencengkramkan telapak tangannya yang tak diperban pada ujung pecahan kaca itu. Dia harus bisa mengajak pemuda itu bicara.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You're like a lifetime in a photoshoot, say hello**

**The word that follow you is beautiful**

**I'm kissin the hand of Cinderella that i've found**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Dan ketika lima menit berlalu, lagi-lagi Donghae terduduk disalah satu ranjang di bangsal itu. Kembali dikelilingi anak-anak. Tangannya tengah dibalut pemuda itu.

Aduh, lagi-lagi hatinya kebat-kebit menatap pemuda itu dari dekat. Hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang lagi-lagi terolesi lipgloss, kulit putihnya. Mencium wangi tubuhnya. Aduh! Donghae sesak! Jantungnya kembali terasa ingin meledak.

Apa susahnya mengajaknya bicara?

"Kenapa kau sering sekali terluka di pintu itu?" Pemuda itu justru yang pertama berucap beberapa detik kemudian.

Tuhan, rasanya Donghae terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Suaranya merdu. Oh ibu, untuk pertama kalinya Donghae mendengar pemuda itu berkata, meski yang tengah bicara sama sekali tak menatapnya, malah khusnyuk membalutkan perban ke luka di tangannya.

Eh, dia tadi bertanya apa?

Donghae menggigit bibir. Mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"E-eh. Aku sering terluka di pintu yang sama, ya?" Donghae merasa bodoh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ayo, berpikir cepat!

"Bagaimana tidak terluka, kalau badanku memang disitu tapi hatiku tak disitu?"

Astaga.. apa yang barusan dikatakannya?

Apa Donghae tengah menggombali anak orang sekarang?

Ya ampun! Memang benar kata orang bijak itu.

Kadang, berurusan dengan cinta bahkan bisa membuat seorang bebal menjadi pujangga besar. Astaga.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis. Tapi hati Donghae malah tambah kebat-kebit, Sungsang sudah jantungnya melihat senyuman tipis itu.

'Dia tersenyum untukku?' soraknya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa sekarang hatimu masih tak disini?" Tanya si pemuda itu. Tak juga menatap Donghae, masih asyik meneruskan balutan lukanya.

"Eh? Kalau sekarang seratus persen hatiku ada disini"

Anak-anak itu berseru-seru. Tak suka jika perhatian si pemuda terbagi dengan Donghae. Mereka sengaja menerbangkan balon terbangnya. Kemudian berteriak minta diambilkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sebentar sayang~ kita harus membalut luka ahjussi ceroboh ini dulu" pemuda itu menoleh, tersenyum pada anak-anak.

Donghae ikut tersenyum ke arah gerombolan anak-anak itu, walau lebih bisa diartikan sebagai seringaian. Membujuk anak-anak itu lewat tatapan matanya. Ayolah, biarkan kami berdua dulu, jangan diganggu! Anak-anak itu malah balas menatap galak, tak rela membagi si pemuda dengan ahjussi ceroboh itu, enak saja! Seorang gadis kecil malah dengan sengaja melemparkan balonnya ke kepala Donghae. Ahjussi jahat! Donghae segera menarik seringaiannya.

"Apa kau perawat?"

"Bukan" Pemuda itu menggunting perban menjadi dua bagian kemudian mengikatnya.

"Dokter?"

"Bukan" pemuda itu tersenyum, tampak deretan gigi putih dengan gusi merahnya. Gummy smile itu. Donghae mematung menatapnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sering berkunjung ke sini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak sangat menyenangkan. Nah, Ahjussi ceroboh, sudah selesai perbannya" Pemuda itu membereskan gulungan perban dan gunting yang tadi dipakainya, sekali pun tidak memandang ke arah Donghae.

Donghae menatap kedua tangannya yang kini terbalut perban. Yang kanan yang tempo hari tak sengaja tertancap kaca. Dan lelaki itu tak berniat membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Maaf semalam aku langsung lari begitu saja, tak sempat berterimakasih"

"Lari? O-oh. Tidak masalah"

"Aku benar-benar takut. Mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengganggu. Aku terpaksa melewati jalan itu. Pulang terlalu malam. Tidak ada lagi angkutan umum. Harusnya semalam aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menolongku"

Donghae tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak masalah. Ternyata benar seperti perkiraannya, pemuda ini sama sepertiya saat di pusat hiburan itu. Hanya lewat.

"Kau sering datang kemari?"

"Ya, setiap hari"  
Donghae menelan ludahnya. Setiap hari?

Baiklah kalau begitu dia pun akan datang setiap hari kemari.

"EUNHYUK-HYUNG! BALONNYA TERBANG!" Anak-anak kompak beteriak, sebal.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**You're My Moonlight**

**Donghae - Eunhyuk**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Bagaimana, sajang-nim? Sukses?" Waaah, kalau melihat senyummu sekarang pasti sudah bawa-bawa setangkai mawar merah, ya?" Amber bertanya sambil tertawa.

Kali ini Donghae ikut tertawa, tak melempari gadis itu dengan kulit pisang apalagi dengan potongan batu-bata. Pertama, karena dia tidak sedang sebal pada gadis berisik itu. Kedua, karena keduanya kini tengah menyaksikan pertandingan bola. Dua bulan terahir, para pekerja konstruksi membuat kompetisi sepak bola antar lantai. Donghae yang mengusulkannya. Lelaki itu juga mengatakan bahwa membiarkan para pekerja bersenang-senang secara proporsional justru dapat membuat semangat kerja mereka mebaik. Dan tentunya tak ada yang mengalahkan produktivitas pekerja yang semangat kerjanya tinggi. Kangin mengangguk bangga mendengar pendapat sang anak. Dia pun menyetujui ide Donghae, malah berjanji akan memberikan hadiah bagi tim yang memenangkan kompetisi. Jadilah setelah jam kerja selesai kompetisi itu digelar.

Donghae dan Amber tengah terduduk menonoton di sudut lantai. Pertandingan berjalan seru. Pekerja-pekerja itu tampak sangat bersemangat, apalagi kalau bukan untuk memperebutkan hadiah yang diiming-imingkan itu. Amber tidak lagi menggoda Donghae. Gadis tomboi itu tengah berjingkrak senang. Gol! Tim lantainya memimpin pertandingan. Donghae tersenyum, ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sukses? Ah, entahlah. Donghae tak tahu ukuran sukses atau tidaknya sebuah hubungan. Sebulan berlalu. Hubungannya dengan pemuda itu berjalan aneh sekali.

Sejak hari itu, Donghae rajin sekali menemani pemuda itu bermain di bangsal anak-anak. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab jika ditanya. Dan jawabannya lebih banyak berupa anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Pemuda itu membiarkan Donghae menatapnya yang tengah bermain bersama anak-anak. Tetapi sayangnya, anak-anak itu justru tak suka dengan keberadaan Donghae disana, tak perduli meski Donghae membujuk mereka dengan beragam hadiah sekali pun. Tak suka perhatian Eunhyuk-hyung mereka terbagi dengan lelaki itu.

Pemuda itu memang bukan perawat. Bukannya juga dokter, atau pun pekerja di rumah sakit itu. Tapi anehnya hampir seluruh pegawai disana mengenalnya dan membiarkannya untuk berkunjung dan menemani pasien anak disana selama satu jam disetiap pagi. Karena tak banyak percakapan, Donghae hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau pemuda itu tentu sangat menyukai anak-anak.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Let's not break up, let's not separate**

**Ah ah time passes us**

**Ah ah okay**

**You're my vintage sweater and jeans**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Seminggu berlalu..

Donghae belakangan ini rajin sekali mengantarkan pemuda itu kembali ke rumahnya selepas dari kunjungannya di bangsal anak. Pemuda itu ternyata tinggal sendiri. Rumahnya cukup besar. Bangunannya kokoh. Empat bulan lebih di Jangho mengurusi pendirian bangunan cabang perusahaan sedikit banyak membuat Donghae mengerti dengan baik mengenai sebuah konstruksi bangunan. Jarak rumah si pemuda manis dengan rumah sakit kurang lebih sekitar empat ratus meter. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya bersisian di sepanjang jalan dan hanya senyap yang sering kali hadir menemani. Keduanya tak banyak bicara. Hanya terdiam. Pun sampai saat ini pemuda itu jarang sekali menatap wajah Donghae.

Donghae lah yang lebih banyak sibu bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Tetang seluk beluk bangunan anak cabang yang tengah diurusnya. Pun tak tertinggal cerita-cerita kocak tentang para pekerjanya.

"Kau tahu ada 49.251 batu bata, 4.251 sak semen dan 18.569 kubik pasir yang digunakan untuk membangun gedung itu" Donghae bercerita dengan antusias. Pemuda itu mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Dan kau tahu? Gadis tomboi yang berisik itu sangat jahil sekali. Pernah satu ketika dia menyembunyikan pakaian kepala mandor yang tengah mandi. Kasihan sekali kepala mandor itu. Dia tak bisa keluar dari kamar mandi selama 2 jam" Donghae kembali berceloteh tentang kejahilan si asisten tomboinya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Tak tertinggal, Donghae juga menceritakan mimpinya-mimpinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku cita-citakan?" Tanya Donghae sembari tersenyum lebar pada sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menggeleng tanpa perlu balik menatap wajah sang lelaki yang ada disampingnya. Tidak tahu.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Tatapannya pada pemuda itu terlihat dalam, membingkai sosok si pemuda yang kali ini berbalut sweater hijau yang terkesan lembut.

"Aku bercita-cita membangun gedung tertinggi untukmu" Ucapnya dalam.

Reaksi pemuda itu?

Dia hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Sukses? Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar sembari mengacak surai hitamnya. Apakah hubungannya dengan pemuda itu sukses? Entahlah. Donghae tak tahu, dan Donghae pun tak mengerti. Sementara disebelahnya, Amber kembali berjngkrak senang. Satu gol tambahan bagi timnya.

Hubungan Donghae dengan pemuda itu berkembang aneh sekali. Lelaki itu tak tahu apakah si pemuda manis itu menolaknya atau tidak. Pemuda itu tak pernah melarang Donghae menemaninya di bangsal anak-anak. Dia juga tak pernah keberatan ketika Donghae mengantarnya pulang. Donghae teringat saat pertamakali dia mengantar sang pemuda pulang ke rumahnya, lelaki itu di tertawakan oleh para pekerjanya. Amber tentu termasuk salah satu yang menertawakannya dengan kencang. Ternyata mereka mengintip lewat teropong dari lantai 15. Benar-benar mengikuti tiap perkembangan sang atasan dan pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda itu memang tak pernah keberatan dengan pendekatan yang Donghae lakukan. Tapi.. Apakah dia menyukai segala perhatian yang Donghae curahkan untuknya?

Entahlah, Donghae pun tak tahu.

Waktu terus berjalan..

Sebulan ini Donghae disibukkan dengan penyelesaian gedung. Kemarin saat rapat evaluasi dengan kantor pusat kembali dilaksanakan, Donghae kembali mendapat tugas tambahan. Beberapa perbaikan disana-sini harus dia lakukan. Sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk segera merapungkan pembangunan anak cabang itu. Dengan kesibukannya itu, rasa-rasanya Donghae tak bsa lagi menemani pemuda manis itu untuk bermain bersama anak-anak di rumah sakit. Tapi lelaki itu tak berkecil hati, dia masih memiliki waktu kebersamaannya dengan pemuda itu. Hanya saja jadwalnya yang berubah.

Sebulan lalu, saat menceritakan hasil rapat evaluasinya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali terus menemanimu bersama anak-anak di rumah sakit setiap hari. Tapi rasanya sekarang aku tak bisa lagi.." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Berharap si pemuda manis memberikan usul tentang pertemuan mereka. Tapi apa?

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Donghae menelan ludahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam diam. Hanya suara langkah keduanya yang terdengar di aspal jalanan. Sampai mereka tiba di rumah sang pemuda, tak ada sepatah pun kata yang terucap dari pemuda bersurai coklat caramel itu. Donghae menggigit bibir. Hatinya ada tanggapan sama sekali dari si pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu. Donghae menghela napas, bersiap untuk pamit pulang. Melangkah gontai, dengan sesekali mendesah resah.

Saat tubuhnya hendak berbalik, menghela napas kecewa..

Pemuda itu berucap, dengan nada pelan, menghentikan langkah kaki Donghae.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumah. Setiap malam rabu dan sabtu. Jam tujuh sampai jam sembilan malam" Ucapnya pelan.

Ray mengangguk, padahal dalam hatinya kau dapat melihat kembang api yang meletup-letup mendengar ucapan sang pemuda manis.

Dan ya, Itulah jadwal pertemuan baru mereka.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Oh baby, you're like a breathing picture**

**You softly wrap arround me**

**It's like we're one body**

**You complete all the scene**

**Would you be my world forever?**

**Be my Marylin and I'll be your James Dean**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**.:T B C:.**

**.**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk segala review dan dukungannya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sebulan lalu, saat menceritakan hasil rapat evaluasinya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali terus menemanimu bersama anak-anak di rumah sakit setiap hari. Tapi rasanya sekarang aku tak bisa lagi.." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Berharap si pemuda manis memberikan usul tentang pertemuan mereka.

Tapi apa?

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Donghae menelan ludahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam diam. Hanya suara langkah keduanya yang terdengar di aspal jalanan. Sampai mereka tiba di rumah sang pemuda, tak ada sepatah pun kata yang terucap dari pemuda bersurai coklat caramel itu.

Donghae menggigit bibir. Hatinya mencelos.

Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari si pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu. Donghae menghela napas, bersiap untuk pamit pulang. Melangkah gontai, dengan sesekali mendesah resah.

Saat tubuhnya hendak berbalik, menghela napas kecewa..

Pemuda itu berucap, dengan nada pelan, menghentikan langkah kaki Donghae.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumah. Setiap malam rabu dan sabtu. Jam tujuh sampai jam sembilan malam" Ucapnya pelan.

Donghae mengangguk, padahal dalam hatinya kau dapat melihat kembang api yang meletup-letup mendengar ucapan sang pemuda manis.

Dan ya, Itulah jadwal pertemuan baru mereka.

Sukses?

Donghae tak tahu.

Yang pasti hubungan mereka berkembang aneh sekali. Sebulan terakhir Donghae selalu menuruti jadwal itu. Datang sesuai jam yang dijadwalkan, dan pulang sesuai jadwal.

Dimalam pertama kunjungan, Amber dan para pekerja ramai berteriak. Macam pasukan yang hendak melepas panglima berangkat perang. Membuat Donghae tertawa sembari membenarkan pakaian keren yang kemarin dibelikan sang eomma. Kiriman dari Paris katanya.

.

.

* * *

**You're My Moonlight**

The last chapter

Sebuah cerita reka ulang

dari sebuah novel luar biasa

**Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu **

By

**Tere Liye**

.

.

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

Donghae – Eunhyuk Fanfiction

Warning: Boys Love/ Shounen-ai/ Typo(s)

.

.

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

.

Donghae to Eunhyuk:

For me, he's light up the way I should go when it's dark

.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

* * *

.

.

Pemuda itu menyambutnya di pintu depan. Mengenakan kaos kuning cerah, secerah hati Donghae melihatnya. Meski hanya sekedar kaos rumahan biasa, tapi di mata Donghae pemuda itu bagai ratu dalam dongeng yang dulu pernah diceritakan sang eomma.

Ratu?

Donghae terkikik dengan pemikirannya. Bagaimana pun pemuda manis dihadapannya ini seorang laki-laki, kan?

Donghae menelan ludah. Sungkan sekaligus gugup ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu itu terasa seperti tengah menduduki tungku bara panas. Dia sangat gugup. Berbeda dengan di bangsal anak-anak itu. Disini mereka hanya berdua. Tak ada anak-anak yang akan protes apalagi sampai melemparinya dengan balon. Waktu dan tempat sempurna milik mereka.

Tunggu, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mengajaknya berbicara? Aduh! Bukankah mereka tidak pernah berbincang? Bukankah percakapan paling panjang yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya itu adalah saat lelaki itu dengan 'senang hati' melukai telapak tangan kirinya dengan pecahan kaca?

Dan ya, malam itu Donghae hanya menemani pemuda manis itu membuat pie strawberry. Belakangan ini Donghae paham benar bahwa si pemuda manis yang kini tengah sibuk mengocok whipping krim dan susu cair itu pasti sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu. Terang saja, setiap Donghae datang, pemuda itu pasti tengah membuat sebuah olahan yang terbuat dari strawberry tersebut.

Hanya terdengar suara dari mixer yang menderu. Suara dengking oven yang bernyanyi. Tak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Lantas sebelum beranjak pulang, bersama si pemuda manis Donghae mencicipi pie strawberry di ruang depan.

"Enak?" Si pemuda manis bertanya pendek.

"Enak sekali" Donghae tertawa lebar.

Ah, jangankan pie strawberry, pie mengkudu busuk saja bakal dibilang enak kalau si pemuda manis yang membuatnya.

Hanya itu percakapan mereka. Donghae pulang persis ketika jam bandul yang ada di rumah si pemuda manis berdentang tepat sembilan kali. Tidak ada tatapan penuh makna. Apalagi pelukan hangat disetiap jadwal kunjungan tersebut, hanya itu yang dilakukannya.

Melihat si pemuda manis yang asyik memuat olahan dari strawberry.

Sementara Donghae hanya berdiam diri.

Dan itu terjadi selama sebulan terakhir.

Hubungan mereka berkembang aneh sekali.

Sukses?

Ah, entahlah.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Malam berikutnya. Jadwal kunjungan berikutnya. Pemuda manis itu seperti biasa membukakan pintu setelah Donghae tiga kali menekan bel. Mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mu" Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap berbinar-binar. Pemuda itu tampak semakin manis dengan balutan sweater putih yang nampak kebesaran itu, membuat tubuhnya tampak mungil. Rambut coklat caramelnya semakin mempermanis tampilannya.

Pemuda itu sekilas menatap Donghae yang bersemu merah. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di bawah bingkai pintu. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Melihat tangannya yang berada dibalik-badannya.

"Apa?" si pemuda manis bertanya pendek

Donghae menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang setangkai mawar merah. Si pemuda hanya menatap datar. Tidak ada ekspresi sedikit pun. Tidak ada seruan riang, apalagi pelukan terimakasih. Pemuda itu menerima bunga itu dengan diam.

Menyibakkan badannya, mempersilahkan Donghae masuk. Donghae menggigit bibir. Menyumpahi Amber dalam hati.

Lihatlah! Gara-gara mengikuti saran si gadis tomboi itu dia jadi malu.

Donghae duduk di kursi tinggi di sudut dapur. Tempat biasanya. Sementara si pemuda meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kali ini kue gulung strawberry. Si pemuda manis bekerja pelan. Asyik dengan olahannya. Sementara Donghae takzim menatap.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Si pemuda mengangkat bolu yang sudah matang itu dan meletakkannya di tatakan setelah sebelumnya menghiasinya dengan whipping cream dan beberapa potong strawberry. Mengirisnya ke dalam dua porsi piring kecil, lalu membawanya ke ruang depan.

Donghae masih mengikuti.

Senyap, Donghae menusuk potongan kue yang ada di hadapannya, lantas menyantapnya. Sama saja! Apapun olahan yang dibuat si pemuda manis selalu sama.

Enak! Sama-sama enak.

Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat strawberry chese cake yang disuguhkan padanya sebulan yang lalu. Itu adalah hidangan pertamanya di rumah ini.

Si pemuda manis meletakkan piringnya yang kosong.

Diam.

Menunggu menit-menit jadwal kunjungan berlalu.

Donghae menelan ludah. Mengusap rambutnya –yang sebelum berangkat disisir rapi sepuluh kali.

Kau harus mencoba! Bisik separuh hatinya.

Apa salahnya? Sudah lama dia merencanakannya.

Kalau dia menolak? Setidaknya Donghae sudah pernah mengajaknya.

Donghae meremas jemari nya, gugup.

Berdehem, si pemuda lantas mengangkat mukanya. Bersitatap sejenak.

"Eh.. aku tahu.. Emm.. aku tahu satu menit tiga puluh detik lagi aku harus pulang .. emm.. tapi-" Donghae mencoba tersenyum, seharusnya percakapan ini tidak sulit, bukan?

"Maukah kau ikut sebentar bersamaku? Ada tempat yang ingin ku tunjukkan" Donghae menunduk saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Si pemuda manis menatap datar. Dahinya sedikit berlipat.

"Maksudku, malam ini Jangho sedang berpesta, kau tahu itu? Malam ini juga rembulan bersinar terang.. Maukah kau ikut ke tepat yang baik untuk melihat semuanya? Hanya sebentar.. setengah jam.. nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, janji" Donghae menggigit bibir menatap pemuda itu.

Lelaki itu sudah mengatakannya, tinggal menunggu jawabannya.

Si pemuda manis hanya terdiam.

Donghae menghela napas.

Jam bandul itu berdentang sembilan kali.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau.." Donghae tersenyum. "Baiklah, sudah saatnya.. aku harus pulang"

Donghae berdiri pelan.

Kecewa.

Padahal dia sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari.

Entah apa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi Donghae bisa merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang semakin hari semakin membuncah harapanya. Mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

Baiklah, mungkin Donghae harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak lama, kan?" Si pemuda manis mendadak bertanya.

Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu langsung menoleh mendengarnya. Oh, Tuhan!

"Hanya setengah jam. Janji!" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kencang-kencang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" si pemuda manis melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Donghae mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Dia mau! Si manis itu mau!

Donghae melompat seperti anak buahnya yang baru saja memasukkan gol ke gawang lawan. Tapi malah jatuh terpelanting ke atas karpet. Si pemuda manis keluar dari kamarnya persis saat Donghae terjatuh.

Nyengir.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang sakit.

Si pemuda manis itu sudah mengenakan syal abu-abu di lehernya.

Terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Seketika Donghae lupa rasa sakitnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari halaman rumah. Melewati jalan yang terang-benderang. Lampu-lampu hias memadati penjuru kota.

Malam ini, puncak peringatan hari jadi Jangho yang ke 100. Bulan bersinar elok di angkasa. Bintang-bintang ramai berkelip, mempesona.

Inilah yang direncanakannya. Mengajak si pemuda manis ke lantai 15 konstruksi gedung. Si pemuda manis menurut.

Diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka tiba di konstruksi 5 menit kemudian.

Donghae membimbing pemuda itu menaiki anak tangga. Tidak semua lantai diberi penerangan. Makannya terlihat remang. Si namja manis malah sempat tersandung. Donghae lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Gemetar saat menwarkan tangannya menjadi pegangan. Si pemuda manis malah menurut. Menggenggam lengan Donghae.

Duh, Hati Donghae kembali terasa bertalu-talu bak genderang perang, merasakan jemarinya yang halus dan lembut.

Inilah yang direncanakannya. Saat keduanya tiba di lantai 15, bukan hamparan lantai yang biasa digunakan sebagai lapangan bola yang ditemukan, melainkan ratusan lilin. Lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di lantai. Lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di batang bambu. Lilin-lilin yang digantungkan di tiang gawang.

Mempesona! Pemuda manis itu tertegun.

Donghae menelan ludah, sembari tersenyum "Indah, bukan?"

Si pemuda manis mengangguk lemah.

Donghae membimbing tangannya menuju ke tubir gedung. Disitu, tadi sesuai rencana Amber meletakkan dua buah kursi kayu.

Donghae Mempersilahkan si pemuda manis untuk duduk.

"Sebentar.. Tunggu.." Donghae melihat jam yang menangkup lengan kanannya.

Sempurna.

Rencana yang sempurna. Mereka tiba di waktu yang sempurna. Sepuluh detik lagi persis pukul 21.15

"Sepuluh.. sembilan.. delapan.." Donghae yang masih berdiri menghitung mundur. Tersenyum menatap si pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara si pemuda manis menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

"Empat.. tiga.. dua.. satu.. ya!"

SYUUUUUT! B-U-M!

SYUUUUUT! B-U-M! B-U-M!

Pesta kembang api perayaan hari jadi Jangho yang ke-100 dimulai. Persis di hadapan mereka. Lima kembang api raksasa serentak melesat ke angkasa.

Berdebum.

Membentuk tarian cahaya yang indah mempesona. Membuat terang benderang.

Pertunjukkan yang hebat! Layar-layar perahu nelayan terlihat dari kejauhan. Tiang-tiang kapal terlihat berkilatan.

Selusin kembang api melesat lagi. Berputar. Berpilin sebelum meledak menjadi ratusan bola api kecil-kecil di angkasa, yang kemudian meledak lagi. Rembulan bundar dan bintang gemintang menjadi latar pertunjukkan malam itu. Malam yang benar-benar sempurna.

Donghae kini duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan si pemuda manis itu. Melihat pertunjukkan kembang itu, si pemuda tersenyum maniiiis sekali. Sama sekali tak memandang Donghae sekejap pun, dia asyik menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Tak apa.

Bagi Donghae ini sudah cukup.

Ini pertama kalinya si pemuda manis tersenyum begitu riang saat bersamanya. Selama ini, wajah misterius itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Indah, bukan?" Donghae kembali bertanya melihat senyuman itu

Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae menggigit bibir. Tak kuat rasanya bertatapan dengan pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu.

Pertunjukkan kembang api terus berlangsung.

Donghae terdiam, berkutat dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya. Sayang, tatapan si pemuda manis ini malah membuat semua kalimat itu musnah. Pemuda itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya, menikmati pemandangan hebat di kejauhan.

Baiklah, Donghae kembali menelan ludah. Lupakan soal kalimat-kalimat yang sudah mati-matian dihapalkannya itu.

Semuanya sudah musnah!

Tak ada lagi yang bisa diingatnya. Padahal Donghae sudah menuliskannya dalam kertas dan menghapalnya selama berhari-hari. Biar saja, biar hatinya yang kali ini menuntun.

Donghae berdehem. Si pemuda kembali menoleh.

"Kau tahu... ehmm.." Donghae tersenyum kikuk, sembari mengusap rambutnya.

Si pemuda menunggu apa yang akan Donghae ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali tiap bertemu denganmu" Donghae menggigit bibir

"Kunjungan malam seperti barusan amat menyenangkan bagiku. Setiap kali pulang dari tempatmu, perasaanku jauh lebih senang dibandingkan saat berangkatnya"

Donghae kehilangan kata-kata. Terdiam. Wajahnya terasa kebas. Matanya seakan beku ketika bertubrukkan dengan iris kecoklatan milik si pemuda manis itu.

Aduh, lelaki itu bahkan belum mengatakan kalimat pamungkasnya. Tapi biarlah, kali ini biarlah ekspresi mukanya yang entah seperti apa mengatakan semua perasaan itu.

Suara dentuman kembang api dari kejauhan kembali terdengar.

SYUUUUUT! B-U-M!

Lama sekali pemuda manis itu menatap wajah Donghae. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Kemudian perlahan, si pemuda manis kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Datar, memandang kembali pertunjukkan kembang api yang semakin spektakuler.

Donghae tertunduk dalam. Setidaknya dia sudah mengatakannya.

Pukul 21.45, si pemuda beranjak pulang. Pesta kembang api pun telah usai. Menyisakan kemeriahan di pelabuhan yang terus berlanjut hingga fajar hampir menjelang.

Donghae kembali membimbing si pemuda untuk menuruni anak tangga.

Hatinya mendendang resah.

Apakah dia menolak?

Apakah dia menerima?

Berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah besar si pemuda. Mengangguk satu sama lain.

Dan Donghae melangkah gontai keluar dari halaman rumah si pemuda. Pulang ke lokasi konstruksi.

Malam ini dia akan tidur dengan hati yang sendu.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuannya, si pemuda manis mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela melepas kepergian Donghae.

Saat tubuh lelaki itu menghilang di belokan jalan, si pemuda dengan riang menyambar setangkai bunga mawar diatas meja, hadiah dari Donghae tadi.

Malam ini, dia tidur dengan setangkai mawar dipelukannya.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Dan celakalah urusan ini! esok paginya hubungan mereka benar-benar berkembang aneh sekali.

Syal abu milik si pemuda manis itu semalam tertinggal di atas kursi kayu di lantai 15. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Donghae dan si pemuda manis hingga syal itu tidak sengaja tertinggal. Ditemukan Donghae pagi-pagi saat hendak membereskan kembali gumpalan lilin-lilin.

Dia akan mengembalikannya nanti malam. Donghae bergumam dalam hatinya dengan riang. Sepanjang hari ini dia disibukkan dengan rencana peletakan atap gedung yang akan dilakukan beberapa bulan lagi. Bertemu dengan insinyur. Membentangkan denah-denah. Detail persiapan teknis. Sejauh ini semuanya dalam kendali. Donghae memastikan pekerjaan anak buahnya lebih cepat dua minggu dari jadwal yang diberikan.

Sore ini juga dilangsungkan final kompetisi bola antar lantai. Kangin bahkan sampai menyempatkan waktu untuk datang menonton setelah memberikan beberapa sambutan. Pun tak tertinggal, ayah Donghae itu juga yang menyerahkan hadiah secara langsung pada tim yang menang. Amber dengan sigap menerima hadiahnya. Karena memang tim dari lantainya lah yang menang. Para pekerja lain riuh bersorak. Bahkan mereka mengadakan pesta di halaman gedung.

"Sajang-nim mau kemana?" Amber menegur Donghae yang tengah mematut dirinya dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Pergi sebentar" Donghae menjawab pendek

"Jadi kau memilih si manis itu dari pada menikmati pesta dengan anak buah mu, begitu?" Amber cemberut, Donghae mendecih melihatnya.

Lantas melewati Amber sembari mengusak rambutnya.

"Yaa.. siapa pula yang mau berpesta dengan kami jika ada si pujaan hati yang menunggu" Amber berteriak kencang sambil tertawa.

"Good luck, sajang-nim!" para pekerja lain ikut berseru, memberi semangat.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, padahal dia hanya ingin mengantarkan syal itu pada si pemilik. Hanya itu, tak lebih. Lagi pula ini bukan jadwal kunjungannya.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya, sembari melangkah keluar dari konstruksi gedung. Bersenandung melewati jalan terang kota.

Celaka! Donghae justru sedang menyambut kenyataan menyakitkan itu! Ketika dalam sekejap hubungan mereka berputar haluan 180 derajat.

Benar-benar menyesakkan!

Donghae menekan bel depan rumah besar itu.

Tiga kali.

Tidak ada yang membuka.

Apakah pemuda manis itu tak ada di rumah? Donghae mulai menerka-nerka. Kemudian menekan bel lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya. Tetap tidak terdengar suara mendekat dari ruang depan.

Donghae menggumam kecewa.

Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pulang saat akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki pelan mendekat.

Nyengir, buru-buru Donghae memperbaiki penampilannya. Harus sempurna, bukan?

Pintu terbuka. Tercekat.

Donghae menelan ludah. Si pemuda manis berdiri di bingkai pintu.

Hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan berantakkan. Begitu pula rambut coklat caramelnya. Donghae bahkan dapat melihat beberapa jejak kemerahan di leher putih pemuda manis itu. Entah habis atau sedang melakukan apa.

Si pemuda lebih tercekat lagi. Sama sekali tak menduga Donghae yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.  
"Kau? Kenapa kau datang malam ini?"

Donghae menelan ludah, mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam syal abu milik si pemuda.

Hatinya mendadak tak enak. Ada sesuatu yang berdengking di kepalanya melihat penampilan si pemuda itu.

Sementara si pemuda manis itu gemetar menerima syal.

Amat gemetar. Buru-buru hendak menutup pintu.

"Siapa, sayang?" Terdengar suara berat dari dalam.

Seorang lelaki tinggi yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek keluar dari kamar. Mendekat ke pintu depan. Donghae tak sempat melihat ekspresi si pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya. Otaknya sibuk menebak-nebak. Buncah oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan. Khawatir oleh sebuah dugaan.

Senyap, tak ada yang memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan si lelaki itu. Donghae yang gemetar memaksa kakinya untuk tetap berdiri. Sementara si pemuda manis sudah berlari masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Donghae dan lelaki tinggi berlesung pipi itu di pintu depan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah jadwal, kan?" lelaki itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Donghae. "Atau kau yang salah jadwal?"

Mendadak rasanya waktu berputar sangat lambat.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Hujan turun deras, amat deras. Badai malah tengah melanda.

Jangho yang tak tersentuh hujan selama sebulan penuh kini merasakan berkah dari langit itu.

Digantang hujan tak terperikan. Petir menyambar menyilaukan mata. Guntur menggelengar membuat nyali siapapun ciut mendengarnya. Angin menderu galak. Satu-dua pepohonan malah terlihat tumbang.

Tak ada yang berminat berada di cuaca seburuk ini. Kebanyakan memilih untuk meringkuk di sofa, tempat tidur atau di kamar yang hangat besama keluarga masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki itu.

Donghae justru sangat berterimakasih pada langit malam itu. Dia membutuhkan semua itu, bahkan akan sangat berterimakasih jika halilintar mau menyambarnya.

Lelaki itu tersungkur disudut lantai 15.

Mengeluh dalam.

Meratapi kenyataan yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Dia tak butuh penjelasan.

Tidak!

Dua malam berlalu sejak malam menyakitkan itu. Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan kejadian di pusat hiburan malam waktu itu. Tapi.. tapi bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis itu? Bukankah dia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik? Bukankah tiap pagi si pemuda manis itu rajin berkunjung ke bangsal anak-anak di Rumah Sakit? Tidak Mungkin! Donghae termenung semakin dalam.

Tadi siang, pemuda itu datang hendak menemuinya. Membuat heboh para pekerja satu gedung. Mereka sibuk menggoda Donghae.

Pemuda manis itu menangis. Hendak menjelaskan sesuatu pada Donghae. Tetapi lelaki itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan si pemuda manis yang berurai air mata. Apalagi memang yang harus didengar nya?

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Sejelas awan yang berada dibawah terik mentari.

Amber yang tidak mengerti masalah yang sebenarnya membujuk Donghae untuk turun. Dan gadis tomboi itu terkaget-kaget ketika Donghae membentaknya. Muka penuh amarah itu membuat ciut nyali gadis itu. Dan Amber akhirnya memutuskan turun dari lantai 15 ketika tetes hujan pertama turun menghujam atap gedung.

Dan Donghae sudah sedari tadi menangis.

Matanya memang tidak basah, tapi tangisan tak terdengar itu justru amat memilukan.

Petir kembali menyambar galak sekali lagi. Donghae masih disana, tersungkur dalam pedih. Seluruh badannya basah kuyup, sekuyup hatinya saat ini.

Bukankah dia amat mencintai si pemuda manis itu?

Bukankah kebersamaan mereka selama ini selalu menyenangkan?

Memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Seaneh apapun pola hubungan mereka, Donghae tetap merasakan bagaimana indahnya perasaan mencintai seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya. Menatap wajahnya yang tengah serius dengan olahan strawberry, wajahnya yang berseri ketika berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di bangsal rumah sakit. Wajah misterius itu, ternyata semua itu wajah yang menyimpan dusta.

Dusta yang menjijikan!

Donghae menggigit bibir. Aduh! Hatinya kini berdenyut sakit sekali.

Sekali lagi petir menyambar galak. Membuat kota kembali terang dalam sekejap. Seseorang yang tengah terisak berdiri dibelakang lelaki itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Pemuda manis itu hendak memanggil. Tapi mulutnya terasa kelu. Kedua kakinya terasa tak bisa melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Semua ini juga menyakitkan baginya. Semua kenyataan ini memang teramat menyakitkan.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Petir kembali menyambar, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae yang membuat lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat si pemuda manis yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

'Untuk apa kau datang? Untuk menambah lagi luka itu?' lelaki itu mengggumam dalam hatinya.

Si pemuda manis tertunduk. Hujan deras makin membuncah diluar sana.

Si pemuda manis akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah. Gemetar kakinya berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Badan itu terlalu ringkih. Terlalu gemetar. Donghae buru-buru berdiri. Menyambar tubuh sang pemuda sebelum nekad mendekat. Keduanya terjatuh di tubir lantai 15. Donghae menarik si pemuda manis untuk duduk.

Petir lagi-lagi menyambar.

Donghae berdiri. Hendak pergi.

Buat apa pemuda ini datang?

Memang apalagi yang harus dijelaskan?

Donghae hendak meninggalkannya, persis seperti tadi siang.

Tetapi si pemuda sudah terlebih dahulu memegang erat lengannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"JANGAN PERGI, AKU MOHON!" Teriak si pemuda dengan suara paraunya, dia menangis sepanjang hari ini.

Langkah Donghae otomatis terhenti. Angin yang galak itu membuat salah satu tiang gawang terjengkang, membuat gaduh suasana.

"Inilah kehidupanku.. Buruk! Buruk sekali" si pemuda manis kembali bersuara dengan serak.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun kepadamu. Aku tidak mengiyakan semua harapan-harapan itu. Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tidak Pernah! Karena aku sadar.. sungguh teramat sadar.. kalau kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, kau pasti akan membenciku. Amat sangat membenciku" pemuda itu mengusap pipinya yang basah. Basah oleh air hujan, basah pula oleh tangisannya.

Donghae masih terdiam. Membelakangi si pemuda manis yang tengah terisak hebat.

"Aku adalah simpanan.. ya! aku adalah simpanan menjijikan lelaki itu, hanya memuaskan nafsu bejat lelaki itu" si pemuda lagi-lagi terisak.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki janji kehidupan yang baik. Tak pernah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku berharap ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya?" Lagi si pemuda mengusap pipinya.

"Sejak awal ingin rasanya mengusirmu jauh-jauh. Berharap kau tak akan pernah lagi datang. Berharap kau menyerah. Tapi apa? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah menyerah dengan berbagai perlakuan ku padamu? Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus bertemu di gerbong itu? Kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi di rumah sakit itu? Kenapa?" si pemuda tertunduk.

Donghae menelan ludah, akhirnya membalik badannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sejak kecil sudah hina! Sudah kotor! Busuk! Sama sekali aku tak pernah berharap akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku! Setiap lelaki yang melihatku selalu berharap aku memuasan nafsu mereka. Sejak kecil aku terlahir yatim-piatu, dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang buruk! Saat umurku sepuluh tahun beruntung ada yang mau mengadopsiku" si pemuda manis tertawa di tengah tangisnya. Tawa yang begitu memilukan.

"Beruntung? Ya Tuhan, apakah itu sebuah keberuntungan bagiku? Seseorang yang ku panggil ayah di keluarga itu, seseorang yang memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri.. malam itu.. malam itu malah justru melecehkanku! Dia malah memaksaku memuaskan nafsu bejatnya. Dan kau tahu berapa umurku saat itu? Sepuluh.. Demi Tuhan, se-pu-luh!" Si pemuda tergugu, kembali menangis keras, membuat sesak melihatnya.

"Berbulan-bulan aku ketakutan. Lelaki itu malah mengancamku. Bersumpah akan memotong leherku jika aku mengatakan kebejatannya pada orang lain. Enam bulan lamanya aku menjadi budak nafsunya. Malam-malam terhinakan. Malam-malam ternistakan. Hingga istrinya sendiri yang menangkap basah kelakuannya" Donghae menelan ludah. Menatap lemah pemuda yang tengah tersungkur dihadapannya. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir.

Apa maksud semua penjelasan ini? Tangannya hendak merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Namun tak jadi.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Merasa kasihan?

Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tetes air hujan masih menghujam deras.

"Aku kembali ke panti asuhan itu. Kembali dengan membawa aib. Setiap hari penjaga panti selalu mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu. Menyalahkanku! Menuduhku yang katanya telah menggoda si pendonor besar panti itu. Kau tahu? Umurku saat itu bahkan baru sepuluh tahun! Bagaimana caranya anak sepuluh tahun menggoda seseorang? Terlebih seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya Ayah?! Tapi apa? Tak ada yang sudi mendengar penjelasanku!" Nada tinggi itu keluar begitu saja dari si pemuda yang masih juga tak henti menangis.

"Tak tahan dengan tuduhan penjanga panti, aku pun memutuskan untuk kabur. Saat itu umurku dua belas tahun. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan saat itu? Tak ada! Aku menjadi anak jalanan. Dan semuanya justru semakin buruk! Tak ada yang melindungiku. Anak-anak jalanan lain yang lebih besar justru malah mendapat pemuas nafsu bejat mereka. Umurku tiga belas tahun saat mereka meninggalkan tubuh telanjangku, lebam, kotor, dibawah jembatan kota" si pemuda tambah terisak. Menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kepala Donghae terasa pecah mendengarnya.

"Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seorang ibu-ibu berbaik hati membayarkan biaya seluruh pengobatanku saat itu. Seseorang yang aku pikir akan memberikanku kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia mengatakan akan memberiku pekerjaan untuk menebus biaya pengobatan itu" si pemuda tertawa getir di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Dia memang memberiku pekerjaan. Dengan penghasilan yang banyak. Dengan menjual tubuhku! Menjadikanku lagi-lagi sebagai pemuas nafsu" si pemuda mendadak tergugu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Badannya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ya.. menjadi.. pemuas nafsu"

Donghae tertunduk. Tak tahan lagi untuk mendengar cerita sang pemuda.

Lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk merengkuh bahu sempit si pemuda.

Merengkuh tubuh yang gemetar itu dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Semua ini menyedihkan. Semua ini sungguh sangat memilukan.

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun kepadamu, aku tak pernah mengiyakan harapan-harapan itu. Aku tak pernah berkata apapun. Karena aku tahu.. kau pasti membenciku jika kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau pasti akan sangat membenciku. Aku bahkan lelah membujuk hatiku untuk melupakan janji-janji yang kau berikan. Melupakan mimpi-mimpi indah yang mulai hadir dalam tidurku." Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau tahu? Umurku saat itu lima belas tahun. Dan aku benar-benar menjadi manusia kotor! Lepas dari satu lelaki, pindah ke pelukan lelaki lain. Menjadi pemuas nafsu terkutuk mereka. Aku tak punya pilihan.. maka saat itu aku memutuskan untuk sepenuh hati melakukannya.. berharap mendapat uang secepat dan sebanyak mungkin untuk segera menebus semua biaya pengobatan itu dan bisa meninggalkan kehidupan menjijikan itu."

"Tapi apa? Semua itu tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Lepas dari jerat ibu-ibu itu aku justru terjebak dalam pekerjaan yang lebih hebat dibandingkan menjadi pelacur jalanan.. aku menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha besar! Rumah besar itu.. semua harta yang ku miliki.. semuanya menjijikkan! Aku terperangkap dalam kehidupan itu. Aku benci jalan hidupku! Ya, Tuhan! Aku tak pernah minta tuk dilahirkan yatim-piatu. Aku tak pernah minta dibesarkan di panti asuhan buruk itu! Aku tak pernah meminta diperkosa. AKU TAK PERNAH MEMINTA ITU SEMUA!" Donghae mendekap si pemuda manis. Berusaha menenangkannya.

Pemuda itu masih menangis di pelukan Donghae.

"Sampai.. sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar berubah. Aku memutusan untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan memulai hidup baru disini. Aku rajin mendatangi bangsal anak-anak. Dengan bermain bersama mereka, aku bisa membujuk hatiku untuk melupakan semua hal yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari pekerjaanku. Menjadi simpanan si pengusaha itu! Semua ini mengunkungku! Aku tak pernah bisa sempurna berubah. Dan.. dan saat itu lah kau datang. Kita bertemu di gerbong kereta, juga di rumah sakit." Si pemuda berusaha menetralkan laju napasnya.

"Kau menemuiku di bangsal rumah sakit. Kau menatapku.. tatapan yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari siapapun sebelumnya. Tatapan yang menghargai.. dan aku mulai terjebak oleh perasaan itu. Mulai merangkai harapan, menyulam mimpi. Lelah sekali rasanya membujuk hatiku untuk melupakan semua janji-janji itu. Sangat melelahkan. Apalagi untuk memaksakan diri untuk tak menoleh, tak memperdulikanmu. Tapi kau justru tak pernah menyerah. Malah kau datang sesuai jadwal yang kuberikan. Ya, aku tak ingin kau datang di hari lain karena lelaki itu pasti sedang datang dan menemuiku." Si pemuda manis kembali menangis. Donghae menusap rambutnya lembut.

"Kau selalu datang dengan wajah riang. Menatapku dengan perasaan itu. Mengajakku bicara sambil menghabiskan apapun buatanku. Aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tak tahu! Kau bahkan mengajakku ke atas gedung ini. memperlakukanku dengan baik.. kau sungguh.. kau sungguh-" si pemuda manis kembali terisak hebat, tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Badannya bergetar dalam pelukan Donghae.

Hujan deras terus menghujam Jangho malam itu. Petir sesekali menyambar.

"Aku tak pernah berharap ada seseorang yang akan mencintaiku apa adanya... tidak pernah.."

Donghae mengigit bibir.

Hatinya meleleh sudah.

Lumer bak es yang dipanaskan.

Lihatlah! Kehidupan pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya itu buruk sekali. Masa lalunya teramat buruk. Amat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya yang lurus-lurus saja. Tak pernah terbayangkan wajah manis yang tengah tergugu dalam dekapannya ini justru menyimpan semua hal yang menyakitkan itu. Lelaki itu tak pernah menyangka, dibalik wajah misterius si pemuda ini justru menyimpan hal yang begitu memilukan.

"Apa.. apa kau mencintaiku?" Donghae berbisik di telinga si pemuda manis.

Si pemuda bergetar mendengarnya, mengangkat wajahnya, bertubrukkan dengan iris hitam lelaki yang tengah mendekap erat tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kau.. kau tak layak mendapat cinta seseorang yang kotor dan menjijikan sepertiku" Donghae menelan ludah. Mendekap si pemuda semakin erat.

"Tidak! Kau salah. Justru aku lah yang sungguh tak pantas mendapat cintamu" Bisik Donghae

Dari ketinggian.. dapat kau lihat Donghae yang mendekap pemuda manis itu di tengah-tengah ribuan cahaya lampu kota, ditengah-tengah hujan deras, petir dan guntur yang hanyalah bagai titik kecil. Tapi malam itu, titik kecil itu bercahaya indah. Titik kecil yang menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Enam bulan berlalu. Penuh antusiasme dan kesenangan.

Infinity Chapel, sebuah gereja kecil yang ada di pesisir pantai di Jango, bangunan itu juga merupakan sebuah tempat pernikahan dengan arsitektur yang unik. Gereja kecil yang beratap menyudut segitiga itu berada dua meter diatas permukaan laut. Bentuk segitiga dari Infinity Chapel ini menggambarkan sudut romantis ke surga. Sedangkan material marmer, kaca dan baja yang menjadi dasar bangunannya merupakan metamorfosa dari interaksi dari sebuah pasangan.

Di sepanjang jembatan menuju infinity chapel kali ini dihiasi bunga-bunga. Berwarna-warni. Tampak mawar merah, putih dan pink dihias sedemikian rupa sehigga berbentuk membulat bak bulan yang menggantung indah dilangit kelam, indah dipandang mata. Tenda-tenda putih dipasang. Tak lupa hiasan lain ikut memperindah chapel itu kali ini.

Hari ini Donghae menikah.

Menikahi pujaan hatinya.

Menu istimewa dalam pernikahan kali ini apalagi kalau bukan strawberry.

Para pekerja ramai bersorak melihat sang boss menggandeng mesra lengan sang pemuda manis. Mereka berseru-seru. Ramai bak supporter bola.

Donghae tersenyum, memegang erat-erat sang pujaan hati. Bersemu merah.

Si pemuda manis mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan pinggiran hitam, bross berbentuk mawar putih yang tersemat di kantung dada kananya menambah manis penampilannya. Mempesoa. Tampak seperti bangau di tengah danau. Ketika keduanya duduk bersisian di pelaminan, sungguh Donghae merasa dirinya adalah lelaki paling bahagia di dunia.

Aduh, Donghae akui pujaan hatinya itu tampak cantik plus manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Orang tua Donghae? Keduanya tak keberatan dengan pilihan sang anak semata wayang. Bagi Leeteuk dan Kangin, melihat Donghae yang terus menerus berseri sembari menatap teduh wajah Eunhyuk sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula Leeteuk sudah terlalu lelah memilihkan pendamping untuk anaknya itu. Begitu mendapat kabar dari Amber tentang Donghae yang mengincar seseorang di Jangho saja sudah membuat keduanya bahagia. Akhirnya, anaknya yang kaku itu bisa juga jatuh cinta. Tentu Leeteuk dan Kangin merestui keduanya. Tak usah perdulikan sisi kelam seorang Eunhyuk. Untuk apa? Toh bukan keinginannya memiliki sisi kelam itu. Lagi pula yang terpenting adalah Eunhyuk yang sudah berubah sekarang ini, kan?

Biar saja sisi kelam itu tersimpan rapat. Jangan diungkit lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Biar waktu yang menyembuhkan, biar waktu yang mengganti masa-masa kelam itu dengan kebahagiaan yang akan datang.

Dan biarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbahagia di hari besar mereka ini.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Umurnya genap 30 tahun, dan Donghae siap membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

Berkeluarga.

Donghae mencintai sang belahan hati, teramat malah. Begitupun dengan sang pujaan hati yang juga amat mencintainya.

Eunhyuk mendekap Donghae mesra, baginya pernikahan itu lebih dari sekedar lembaran hidup baru. Pernikahan itu menjadi proses perbaikan. Janji-janji masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia dapat merasakan betul bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai dengan tulus. Sesuatu yang amat dirindukannya selama ini.

Eunhyuk menjual rumah besar itu dan sepakat untuk menyumbangkan hasil penjualannya ke panti asuhannya dulu. Donghae yang menyarankan. Bagaimana pun pemuda itu harus berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Donghae hanya tak ingin kenangan menyakitkan itu terus menghantui Eunhyuk.

Keduanya kini memiliki sebuah rumah di dekat pantai. Tempat baru yang menyenangkan. Setiap pagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa berdiri di teras rumah, berpelukan, menatap matahari terbit yang indah. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat mesra. Melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Melupakan masa-masa gelap. Mengisi hari-hari dengan cinta. Meninggalkan kehidupan Donghae yang lurus bak jalan tol. Hidupnya kini tambah berwarna setelah bertemu dengan si namja manis yang sudah resmi jadi pasangan sehidup sematinya itu.

Sore itu, Donghae sengaja pulang cepat meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai di konstruksi, menyuruh si gadis tomboi asistennya untuk mengurus sisanya. Melihat bossnya yang terburu-buru pulang tentu tak lepas dari perhatian gadis itu.

"Sajang-nim, kau bahkan belum 12 jam berpisah dengan Eunhyuk-hyung. Sekarang malah seperti ikan yang kehabisan air, menggelepar-gelepar!" Amber menggoda sang boss yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Nyengir, Donghae melempar gadis berisik itu dengan spidol yang ada dalam radius terdekatnya. Memang Donghae sedang kangen berat dengan si namja manis, apa salahnya coba? Huh!

Beres dengan si gadis tomboi, lelaki itu segera keluar dari areal konstruksi.

Bersenandung riang. Malah dia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli setangkai mawar tadi di tepi jalan. Tak sabar bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Masuk rumah, lelaki itu mengendap-endap. Hendak memberikan kejutan. Sementara si sasaran malah tengah asyik berkutat di dapur. Memakai celemek biru langit. Mukanya cemong dengan tepung. Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat, kaget. Hampir memukul Donghae dengan sendok besar yang tengah digenggamnya.

Tapi toh keduanya malah tertawa lebar.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu, _yeobo_" Donghae berbisik masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menoleh. Muka cemongnya menatap Donghae mesra.

"Eh? Kau cantik sekali sore ini" Donghae menyeringai menatapnya. Mawar itu terlupakan sejenak.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, manis sekali. Menampilkan deretan putih giginya dan gusi merah mudanya.

Donghae mematahkan tangkai bunga mawar, lantas menyelipkannya di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu, gedung konstruksi itu hampir selesai dan appa sangat kagum karena kami bisa menyelesaikannya tiga minggu lebih awal dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Aku hebat, kan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Kau senang mendengarnya?"

"Tentu. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau ahjussi ceroboh ini sekarang hati dan fikirannya tak sedang berbeda tempat." Eunhyuk berkata sembari tersenyum, Donghae mengerutkan alisnya

"Hatiku terkadang berada di tempat lain. Aku disini tapi pikiranku di tempat lain.." Eunhyuk menirukan perkataan Donghae ketika lelaki itu terluka akibat pecahan kaca di bangsal anak-anak tempo hari, lantas si manis kembali tertawa semakin lebar.

Donghae berusaha mencubit lengan sang terkasih. "Aish, dasar kau ini!"

Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Berlari. Tertawa-tawa.

Lihatlah! Hubungan mereka tidak pernah lagi berkembang aneh. Sejak enam bulan lalu, sejak malam pengakuan di tengah hujan badan itu, mereka bisa berbincang layaknya potongan hati. Saling bergurau, saling bercengkrama. Kebersamaan itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Terimakasih bunganya" Eunhyuk memeluk balik Donghae yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Donghae mencium kening sang pemuda manis.

"Eh tapi aku tak habis pikir-"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Bagaimana mungkin muka cemong, memakai celemek, bisa terlihat cantik dengan bunga ini, eh?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang mencubit lengan Donghae.

Lantas keduanya kembali tertawa. Sungguh, tampak bahagia.

.

**0o0o0o0**

**You're My Moonlight**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

We're all like the bright moon..

But still, we have our darker side

-Kahlil Gibran-

.

**.: HaeHyuk:.**

**.**

Bagiku, kau adalah cahaya bulan.

Dan aku adalah langit malam yang kelam.

Apa yang membuat menarik langit yang hitam?

Tak ada.

Apapula asyiknya memandangi hitam yang pekat?

Tapi kau datang..

Menerangi aku dengan cahayamu.

Membuatku sempurna.

Membuat malamku indah mempesona.

Kau adalah cahaya bulanku.

Menerangi malamku .

Menerangi langit kelam.

Membuat ku lebih menarik untuk dipandang orang.

Ya, kau adalah cahaya bulanku, Eunhyuk-ah.

Kau yang menerangi malamku, saat gelap mendera.

-Donghae-

.

**.: End:.**

**.**

* * *

Chap pamungkas(?) datang.. selamat menikmati(?)

dan ah ya.. maaf typo yang ada di chap dua kemarin..

karena ini adalah sekedar cerita reka ulang.. maka harap maklum jika mungkin diantara teman-teman sekalian merasa familiar dengan alur ceritanya..

semuanya memang sama.. tidak persis sih.. ada beberapa gubahan di sana-sini. Ya, seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah cerita reka ulang dari sebuah novel. Dan Ray yang kemarin nongol di chap dua itu adalah tokoh utama dari novel **Rembulan Tenggelam di Wajahmu** itu yang kebetulan disini di rubah jadi Donghae.

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya.. Senang sekali membaca respon dari teman-teman sekalian..  
senang sekali.. begitu tahu kalau cerita ini ternyata ada yang membaca.. dan ada yang menunggu lanjutannya.. malah kebanyakan merasa gemas sendiri dengan si Donghae di cerita ini.  
Sekali lagi, terimakasih.

Apa kalian tahu? Respon kalian yang berupa review yang positif apalagi membangun itu sangat berdampak bagi para penulis cerita seperti saya ini.

Ya, besarnya sebesar doping yang bikin si penulis semangat melanjutkan ceritanya.. rasa-rasanya ingin segera kembali melanjutkan cerita, sembari was-was bagaimana respon para pembacanya.. ah, ini kenapa jadi curhat begini?

ya, intinya terimakasih atas segala responnya.. malah satu-dua..tiga atau.. yah.. banyak sekali yang mengingatkan letak ke-typo-an saya... kkk..

entahlah, typo dan saya kadang memang menjadi satu hal yang sangat tak terpisahkan walau pun sudah dibaca ulang dan di edit sekali pun -,-

sekali lagi, Terimakasih..

Sampai jumpa di lain cerita..


End file.
